Vetala
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Sam is alone. Dean has gone off on a hunt. but when demons threaten Dean can Sammy get there in time?
1. Chapter 1

Sam groaned. His head was hanging off the edge of the motel bed, the rest of his gangly body dangling off the other side. He groaned. Dean had gone off on his own hunt and had left Sam alone. But this frickin' motel didn't have bloody wifi. So his computer was useless. He'd packed all of their stuff, repacked it, actually folded the clothes, cleared up the room, he'd tried ringing Dean but his phone was off.

With a sigh, Sam pulled himself up and slumped forward. There was a sudden clap of wings and Sam stood up, whirling around. Castiel was standing there, his trench coat was in shreds, and tears had made a line through the grime and soot on his face. "Sam." His voice cracked. Sam vaulted the bed, to catch the angel before he hit the floor. Cas lifted a hand and touched Sam's shoulder, less than an eye blink later; they were in the same positions but in a dark clearing.

"Dean!?" Sam gently set the angel down and stood up. "DEAN!" then he saw the Impala.

It stood in the middle of the clearing. The passenger seat window was smashed, glass sprayed out on the seat. But the driver's seat…

Dean was sprawled across the seat and window, one arm on the wheel and the other behind the head-rest. His legs were going onto the passenger seat, his trousers ripped from the glass.

Judging by the agonized look on his contorted face, he'd spent his last seconds dragging himself away from his attacker.

The hunter had become the hunted…


	2. The Impala

"Dean!?" Sam's voice cracked, he cradled his brothers body, shaking his shoulders, as if that would wake him up. "Dean! Dean!" He screamed his name over and over, tears streaking down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sam." Sam whipped his head around, fixing the Angel with a look of fury. "What did it? What killed him?" Cas swallowed. "It was a Vetala. It's a snake-like creat-"Sam interrupted him.

"How. Are. You. So. Calm?" he roared, getting in Cas' face. "My brother just died, and you're acting like he's just another victim we investigate!" Cas' face crumpled.

"He is! If you sit here crying over him, his attacker will get further and further away! You have to concentrate!" Sam looked down at the smaller man, now he saw the tears in his eyes and the bloody cut that adorned his face and arms. "It got you too..." he said dully. Cas only nodded. He reached out slowly and clutched Sam's shoulder. Within seconds they were at the motel. "Silver." Muttered Cas, hanging his head. Sam collected the knife and went to stand by Cas. "Hey, you OK?" Cas shook his head, slowly at first then harder, his short hair flapping.

"NO!" screamed Castiel, his face twisted with grief. "I WAS THERE! I TRIED TO KILL THE THING, BEFORE HEALING DEAN AND I DIDN'T EVEN KILL IT! DEAN DIED FOR NOTHING! NOTHING!" he screeched louder and louder, a fresh wave of tears cascading down his face. Sam awkwardly pulled him in for a hug; Cas sobbed against his jacket. Then, as quickly as it started, he pulled away, new determination in his steely blue eyes. "C'mon," he said gruffly and they were in another wood. "There." He pointed to a spot between two trees. Trusting him, Sam threw the knife; handle over blade, glinting in the faint moonlight. It hit home in a snake –like demon, with a satisfying _thunk_. The body crumbled away into a gray ash residue. Cas nodded.

And they were back in the clearing of Dean's death. Sam fought to keep it together. He went up to the car and pulled himself into the passenger seat, heedless of the sharp glass. "Dean. I'm sorry, but I've killed it. It was Vetala. Those goddamn creepy thing-" "But don't they hunt in twos?" a voice questioned him. Sam sighed. "No, Cas, you said yourself there was only one." "What was that Sam?" Cas stood over where he'd left him, e hadn't moved. "What?" Sam looked around. On the backseat sat his brother. "Dean!" Sam shrieked like a little girl. Instantly, Cas was next to him. "What?" Sam pointed to the ghost of his brother. "Dean!" cried Cas and launched himself at him. Dean sat there, ghostly arms around Cas. But not touching. Not feeling. A ghostly tear slipped down his face. "I'm sorry Cas." Cas swallowed and disappeared. A note fluttered down. '_Gone to find way to turn a ghost human again._ _Have nice day. Love . Dean don't read this out loud." _Dean read out loud. "…Oops…. You didn't hear that."

Sam had already read it upside down.

Three weeks later

Sam still had the Impala. He couldn't bring himself to burn it down, not even to let his brother go. Dan didn't want to go, he was happy watching Sammy solve his own cases. He was always there when Sam needed help with naming a demon that'd killed a woman. Dean was always ready to help.

The only downside of being a ghost was Dean was eternally tied to the Impala. But they'd made a pact. All three of them. Cas couldn't find a way to turn dean back, but made up for it by being in the back-seat with him almost all of the time.

Their pact was: if Sam ever died on a case, Cas was to burn the Impala, no matter what. That way the Winchester and Cas could always be together, in Heaven.


End file.
